Incapable of Falling
by platinumwish
Summary: With a quick turn of events, Syaoran and Sakura are no longer together. Time changes people and Sakura says that she has accepted that fact; but has she really? Eriol x Sakura pairing! Please review!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Incapable of Falling**

The sky was spinning with tufts of white clouds, fluffy and heavenly – unimaginable to the world below. The streets were busy with crowds of people and two gorgeous looking women were seen walking, gracing the people with their presence. Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief as she exited the enormous building towering over her head. Tomoyo glanced at her for a moment and then resumed to walking at Sakura's pace.

"Kura, why do you torture yourself so much?" Tomoyo inquired frustratedly, kicking the few pebbles in her path. "I mean, it's great that you've started a booming career in the medical field! You've even saved the president's"

"Moyo, I appreciate your concern about my being, but I'm fine! Really! When was the last time you saw me smile like this?" Sakura smiled what seemed like a genuine smile to Tomoyo and her heart dropped, once again. "Anyways, where's that handsome hubby of yours? Shouldn't you guys be having lunch together?" Tomoyo took a look at her diamond-encrusted watch and shrieked.

"Kura, I'm sorry to cut this walk short, but"—

"Go, go! Moyo, don't give me that look! Just go! Have fun!" Sakura slowed down as Tomoyo disappeared behind the rush of people going off for lunch. She stared at the young couple in front of her, the old couple sitting on the fountain, and even the birds! 'Syaoran…ha…so much for being together forever…only to have you taken away by my best friend…' Tears silently rolled down her porcelain face as she took quiet sobs. 'As soon as that happened, I focused all of my energy into my studies and now, look at me…a 23 year old single woman owning the nationwide Kinomoto Hospitals and heading the main hospital in Tokyo, Japan. What would mother think of me now? Would you be proud mother? Would you be proud of me now?' Coming to a stop as she turned the corner, she spied a man and a woman holding hands; the woman giggling as the man whispered loving words into her ear, tickling it with his soft breath. The couple started toward her direction and the man seemed to glance ahead, seeing her for a split second before Sakura ran as fast as her feet could take her any direction but there.

'Hmm, was that Sakura I saw? That certainly looked like her… but if that was her, I wonder why she ran away. ' He took another glance at the path before him and the woman before the woman glared at him for not paying attention to her. "Syaoran Li! I expect you to pay attention to me when I speak to you! Hello! This is your wife speaking to you! Fine! Be that"— She was silenced as the man kissed her deeply. Whatever she had in mind to say was forgotten and forever lost. The couple sighed in their embrace as the world around them was soon just a mixture of colours and sound.

"Nakuru! I insist! I am quite alright! …Yes, yes…I'm sure! No! Ye-No! You are NOT going to set me up again! No! No blind dates! Do you even remember the last one…you know, the one LAST NIGHT, which ended up in a disaster! 'Oh Eriol! Aren't you quite the entrepreneur! How much money was it that you make again? 100 million a year… with or without endorsements?' NAKURU – if you do NOT let it go, I will be forced to tell Hiroshi about the…yes, yes, I knew you'd see it my way…I love you too!" A masculine voice was heard arguing dramatically with a squealing feminine voice on the other line.

A sigh was heard resounding throughout the spacious room as the man turned to sit on the velvet-coloured reclining chair. He sank deeply and put his right index finger up to his chin in a pondering motion. 'I wonder…what she could be doing…? I haven't seen her in so long. In fact, the last time I had seen her was at Tomoyo and my cute little descendant's wedding…Ha, cute little descendant…he broke her heart! And Tomoyo, I would have never expected you to betray your very best friend…but then again, time changes all, and I should know plenty about that…Nevertheless, the cherry blossom – once a blossoming flower – wilts yet again…I must see her! Her powers have grown immensely! I even heard that she is the leading surgeon in her field – cardio vascular studies. I suppose without Syaoran and Tomoyo to distract her or keep her company, she focused straight into her studies, graduating high school at the age of 15, taking both night school and summer school… Hmm, what did she do then? Oh yes! Then, speeding past her Bachelor's, Master's, and surprisingly, her Doctorate Degree in a matter of six years! Whew! Oh Kura, I miss you…' A sigh identical to the first sigh was heard yet again as the man clutched a picture frame with a photo of a handsome young man with royal blue eyes and glasses embracing a gorgeous young woman with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Miss Kinomoto, there is a call for you on Line 3, the speaker says that the matter is very urgent!" The receptionist spoke to the auburn haired woman that was walking with a commanding presence down the halls, dressed in a doctor's attire: the pure white lab coat. Sakura sighed deeply as she turned to face the receptionist with innocent blue eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Kiochi. I'll be taking the call in my office. Please do not let anyone disturb me until I am finished."

"Of course, Miss. K"

"Oh, and Ms. Kiochi! Just call me Sakura! We've known each other for almost a year now. I think that we are close friends now, don't you? Just call me Sakura!"

"Only if you call me Ria!" Sakura gave a brilliant smile with her emerald eyes sparkling. These emerald eyes that hid the pain the owner felt; the loneliness, the pain, the suffering of heartbreak. The receptionist, now known as Ms. Ria Kiochi just stared at Sakura in admiration, for Sakura was the only one who had treated her as if she were an equal. 'She's amazing…just holding all that pain in. The pain that no one else can see…'

Sakura walked briskly past everyone who either bowed or waved to her. She was soon followed by a man with blond hair and blue eyes, a man three years her senior. A man that tried too hard. A man that she would never think of falling in love with. A man that constantly pestered her into dating him. A man that stopped her yet again.

"Sakura! Sakura! I was looking all over the hospital for you! I was wondering if you had wanted to go out for dinner with me?" The nameless man asked her, shamelessly grinning while catching the eyes of the other females in the hallway. He was towering over her height of 5'7, which was pretty tall for an Asian female with his 6'0. The female that was two steps ahead of him stopped abruptly and turned around sharply.

"Futamiya, it is not appropriate to call associates by each other's first names, is it not? And I am quite sorry. I am going to be staying late at the hospital tonight. Now, would you excuse me? I have to be taking a call. Thank you." Sakura inwardly grimaced as she walked away from him as if he had the plague. In doing so, she did not notice the smile Futamiya had as he stared her figure walking away hard as if he could peer into her soul.

"Sakura, is it not appropriate to call friends who have known each other for almost two years by their first names and not people who are not of the same status? Hmm, Sakura? So, I do not understand why we do not call each other by the other's first name?" He grinned wolfishly as he knew she was trapped. Sakura had almost turned the corner when she heard the words he had spoken and the hidden meaning behind them. He was warning her of her rejections. He was threatening her. She did not even turn around as she spoke.

"Futamiya, who said we were even friends?" She had to smile as laughter was heard from the hallway she had just left. She mused, 'of course there would be a crowd there. There's always a crowd.'

She had finally reached her office. Sakura opened the door and took off her white lab coat. She sat in her comfy black leather chair and relaxed as she stood to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Then, she remembered the phone call that was waiting for her. 'Darn it! Ugh, if that's Touya calling again, I swear I am going to choke him the next time I see him!' She picked up her phone and pressed the red button that said Line 3.

"Touya?" Sakura spoke softly, waiting for the moment her brother was going to speak. Then, and only then, she was going to pounce on him like a tiger waiting patiently for her prey.

"Sakura?" A masculine voice hesitantly inquired as he nervously gripped the phone, so hard that his fingers were turning white. Sakura was still for a moment. This voice sounded familiar, and yet, she could not place his voice. 'This voice, it sounds so familiar…'

"Yes, this is she… may I ask who is calling?" She spoke again, this time clearer and sounding sure of herself. She was doodling with her favourite pen on the note paper she should have been using for notes. She only did this on the phone when she was anxious, a habit that she had never been able to rid herself of. She smiled cutely as she was caught up in her memories of the moment Eriol-chan had given her this pen, her favourite pen. It was an exquisite pen, decorated in a pattern of cherry blossoms, engraved with 'Cherry Blossom'. The edges of the pen were 18 kt white gold and definitely custom made, a fact that Tomoyo had told her. She was brought back into reality as the voice on the other side of the phone chuckled.

"Ah, Sakura … it seems as if you do not remember me. Do you remember me?" A pause was heard as Sakura absorbed the information given. A puzzling and mysterious voice that had sounded familiar. A man that likes to make others play his game and guess. A man that was…

"Oh my gosh! Eriol! Is that you! Please tell me it's you! Oh my gosh!" Sakura had dropped her pen and gripped the phone with both hands, shaking. The man was silent as her closed his eyes. His cherry blossom had called him Eriol. Soft laughter was heard on the other side of the phone as the man answered.

"It almost seemed as though your memory was failing you Sakura! I'm glad you remembered me though. I was just calling to see how you were doing…" Sakura smiled as she took in his joke. Both people talking on the phone were more relaxed and the tension was gone. The man and the woman both took a hold of a photo frame. The woman traced her slender fingers delicately over the man's face tenderly. The man had deep blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires behind his glasses and a mysterious looking grin that had women falling at his feet. This man had his arms wrapped lovingly around a beautiful woman with sparkling emerald eyes and soft wavy auburn hair. Eriol too, was looking at a photo. This photo was of the same man and woman, but in a different time. The woman was overtop the man's left shoulder, begging to be let down as the man continued to carry her. They both had so much fun. Friends had been teasing Sakura of her many admirers. Sakura denied this fully, until a man she had never seen in her life came up to her and asked her out on a date because of her 'cute lettuce coloured eyes'. Eriol had snatched her in his arms and flipped her over his shoulder to tell the man to back off. This was a memory that he'd never forget.

"Wow! The amazing Eriol cracking a joke! And Eriol! Call me Sakura! Or Kura! Wow! Wow! Wow! I cannot believe that I'm talking to you after all this time! I'm doing great! How are you?" Sakura asked, still in wonderment that he had called her up. Eriol ran his fingers through his midnight blue hair as he sighed.

"I am doing well. In fact, I have just closed up another deal with Taeko Electronics." Sakura frowned a little at the answer but spoke.

"Eri, you don't mind me calling you Eri right?"

"No! Of course not! You can call me anything you'd like!" Both people were blushing, the woman more so than the man. 'My Sakura… Eri. Wow… I'm so lucky to have met someone like her in my life. I would have just continued being a quiet boy.' Memories of a younger-looking Sakura greeting him with a hug as she introduced him to all her friends with a happy smile.

"Thanks! Eri, that's amazing! Taeko Electronics is that multi-billion dollar corporation, is it not? I was reading an article about the merging! …But, I was asking how you were… how's life? Are you content? Are you single? Are you happy with your success?" Sakura slapped her head repeatedly as she groaned mentally. She had not meant to ask about his relationship status. 'Stupid stupid stupid stupid! How STUPID can you get Kinomoto! Aiieee! Now he'll never open up!'

"Actually, I am… not as happy as people see me to be. I mean, sure, I have the money, the success, the career… but I am still single. I still have not found the person I am meant to be with." The truth was, that he had not tried even dating women. The only person that he had truly loved and still loved was… but she would never notice him… she had her career to think about, and what if she was still in love with him. Sakura listened to his doubts and troubles.

"I know what you mean. You have everything you had ever wanted… yet, if you could exchange this for the person you loved, you would in a heartbeat. You think that the person is far out of reach and that he –I mean she would never think of loving you." She whispered as she sank back in her chair. Eriol, on the other hand, sat forward, more alert than ever. 'Could she still be in love with my descendant? Please please…don't let her be.'

"Kura," her heart skipped a beat, "Are you…by any chance…still in love with Syaoran?" His heart was twisted into so many knots that he couldn't breathe. He had crossed his fingers in hope and anxiousness as he awaited her response.

"I don't…know. I mean I know it's been five years since they've gotten together. I thought that I was over him… but I saw him and her …" She broke down in tears as she recalled them kissing each other passionately as if they had no care in the world. 'I thought I was over you Syaoran! I thought I was over you! And yet, you can still put tears to my eyes.' Eriol's heart dropped as he heard this. His heart had been hoping, only hoping that she had gotten over Syaoran. But then again, they had been together for eight years and apart for five. His broken heart however, soared when he took her next words to heart.

"But Eri, I think-no I know that I'm over Syaoran… it's just the fact that they're happy and so content! Like they have no care for anything but each other! I wish…I just wish that I had a man who could love me for me, and not because of my status or wealth." Eriol listened with a feeling of joy. His heart felt like it could explode or even dance! He spoke with more vigour as he spoke his words confidently, but enough room for her to feel comfortable.

"I was thinking Kura… I was wondering if you would like to come visit me in England. Wait! Don't say anything yet. Just listen to me first. I thought about this for a long time. We are both so busy and caught up with our careers and our jobs that we haven't even considered anything else! I know how you work Kura, you're exactly like me! You need a break and I do too. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I know you have your job, but I just want to see you so much! I really miss you Kura … I want you to come here and we can catch up on old times! Just for a couple of weeks or months! Only a couple!" He held his breath as a long pause was in motion. Sakura's head was whirling as she sucked her breath in, hearing his proposal. At first, she was adamant that she was going to say no. That her job was more important. But then she realized that she had missed him…too much. And then, she came to a revelation that she did need a break. A vacation was in order. She smiled as she heard him breathe again as she said her next sentences.

"Eri, you know… I am sorry to say, but this has to be said. I'll see you soon!" Eriol grinned from ear to ear as he heard her news. He thought she would out rightly refuse and never talk to him again for even considering thinking about leaving her job.

"Awesome Kura! I can't wait to see you! A ticket's been booked for you… in two days. Everything will be sent to you by my travel agent sometime today at your house. I'll be picking you up at the airport when you arrive! I'll see you soon!" Eriol shouted with glee as he hung up. His face shone with happiness as he picked up his briefcase and left his office, whistling. Everyone looked at their boss in amazement as to who could have made their serious and solemn boss so happy.

In Asia, Tokyo, Japan to be specific, a woman with the name Kinomoto Sakura stared at her phone in shock and zoned out completely before snapping back. "Arghh! You knew that I would say yes, didn't you, Eri? Haha… England, here I come!" Sakura smiled to herself before leaving her office to make arrangements as to who would run the hospital while she was away. And she had one perfect person in mind.

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

Platinumwish: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in the Card Captor Sakura series… I was previously known as platinumstar, but my account got messed up. Check both accounts out! Please review with full honesty. As you've already guessed, yes, this is an Eriol x Sakura pairing. Yes yes, I know that it should be Syaoran x Sakura together forever, and yes, I LOVE that pairing, but it's time for a change! - Please review my story! I'll try to continue to write this one! Thanks! Much love


	2. Surprising Jealousy

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Incapable of Falling**

An auburn haired woman sighed as she glanced at the time shown on the creative clock custom made for her by her artistic best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She tapped her fingers, waiting anxiously for something or someone. The door burst open: at long last. A woman with long dishevelled hair came running in, panting.

"Kura! So sorry I'm late! I was detained at the office; my stupid employees made another mistake on the new spring line! Arghh, don't they know that my line is all about sophisticated!" The amethyst eyed woman shook her head as she cleared the thoughts cluttering her mind. "Anyways, I'm here now… what did you want to talk about? The way you were talking, it seemed like you had something really important to discuss." Tomoyo said, taking a curious glance at her grinning best friend. The woman sitting behind the large glass desk just peered closer and closer…

"Moyo! Let's go out for lunch! How about that new café down the road? My treat!" Sakura just spoke with an energetic lilt. She grabbed her purse and dragged her friend out the door of her office. The duo was about to head into the lobby when a blond haired man came running towards them. Sakura turned around and gave the man a hard look, but the man just smirked and would not be fazed. 'Of all times, that stupid idiot! Okay Sakura, don't blow up, don't blow up! Stay calm, don't let Tomoyo see you like this.'

"Sakura, nice to see you again! Since it's lunch time, I was wondering if I could treat you to that nice sandwich shop a block away. What do you say?" The man spoke confidently, sure that Sakura would not be able to turn him down rudely in front of this woman she considered close. What he did not know was how protective this friend of hers was. Tomoyo glanced several times back and forth between her best friend and this man with ridiculously long hair. Didn't he know that the hobo look was out? Seeing as how Sakura was obviously not willing to answer, she took initiative and spoke as her… what did Syaoran call it? Ah yes, her proxy.

"Excuse me, sir, but Sakura is taking me out for lunch. I do not appreciate the way you call her Sakura, as she only allows close friends to call her by her first name and I am sure that she does not appreciate it either." Tomoyo emphasized the word close and glared at the once confident man. In her head however, another story was playing out. 'Excuse me, you mother f! What f gives you the f right to call my best friend by her first name? You piece of sh! She doesn't even like you, you friggin' b!' Even with these words, the man still would not be deterred.

"Sakura, are you going to let this woman get away with what she said to me?" The man, still as confident as he was, gave the woman beside his beautiful Sakura who was lovely in her own right, a hard stare. He stared at her, feeling a sense of familiarity. Who was she? Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. This idiot still did not get the message!

"Futamiya, did we not already talk about this yesterday? I said that we were merely colleagues, what gave you the impression that we were anything more? Furthermore, when did I give you permission to call me by my first name? I only allow close friends to call me Sakura. I have told you, I am not interested in going out on a date, or for any other reason. As my friend has said, I am treating her out for lunch. Good day, Futamiya. I hope you enjoy your lunch." Sakura articulated each word clearly and surely as she pulled Tomoyo out of the doors leading to the lobby. The man stared after the two, clearly showing his displeasure of the hostility given by both women. The people watching the three converse were especially amused at the way Sakura shot him down. That man, although an adequate doctor, was too conceited. The receptionist, Ria Kiochi laughed at Futamiya's expression. 'Ha! You deserved that one, you loser! This is going to be a regular soap opera!'

At the café across the hospital, two women sat down and ordered their lunch. Sakura ate slowly, not speaking a word, grunting at every question thrown at her. Tomoyo on the other hand, was brimming with curiosity and was as restless as a newborn baby. The two women were just about to finish their lunch when a cell phone started to ring shrilly inside the purple haired woman's bag. She quickly opened her purse and rummaged, successfully finding the cute phone. She looked at the number and name flashing across the screen smiling, while Sakura looked at her friend in concern.

"Syao?" Sakura smiled, knowing her friend was in good hands. "Oh, I'm with Kura right now. We're having lunch. Where? Oh, at a quaint café down the road. Down the road where? Where do you think, you blockhead? The hospital, obviously! Haha, I'm only joking, you're a cutie pie! And I love you too! Bye! I'll see you! Okay, I miss you too!" Tomoyo chuckled as she hung up her phone. "He's such a baby! You should see the way he wants to be treated!" Sakura laughed as Tomoyo told her some of the things Syaoran wanted. Inwardly, Tomoyo was wincing as Sakura laughed along with her. She still thought that Sakura was still in love with her husband. "Anyways, don't you have something to talk about?"

"Sheesh woman! Hold your horses! I was just about to tell you the news." Sakura grinned impishly as Tomoyo was on the edge of her seat.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me, you're pregnant! How could this have happened! Who's the father!" Tomoyo shrieked as she widened her eyes in shock. Sakura merely shook her head in shame as she waited for her friend to calm down.

"Moyo, no one's pregnant. I just wanted to tell you… you remember Eri- Eriol right? Hiiragizawa Eriol from England? The reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo nodded impatiently, waiting for the news to come.

"Don't tell me he died!" Tomoyo jumped yet again to another false conclusion. Sakura sighed as she attempted to calm Tomoyo down.

"No Moyo, Eri's not dead. In fact, he's invited me to go to England to visit him for a couple of months." Sakura waited to let all the information sink in. Tomoyo stood up from her chair gasping in shock. This was the biggest news yet.

"Oh my f gosh! Holy sh! Are you serious! Holy mother f!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura sat still as she remembered Tomoyo's bad swearing habit. Sakura nodded again as Tomoyo started screaming again, this time, in excitement.

"Wow! That's so cool! And how come I wasn't informed of this before! Huh?" Tomoyo aske, fidgeting with Sakura's purse. Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. 'This is why you tell Tomoyo slowly. So much for slow!'

"Well, considering how I was only told this information by Eriol himself yesterday and the fact that I didn't see you until now, it would have been pretty difficult to tell you everything." Sakura spoke as if she were speaking to child of little maturity, and not like a grown up woman. Tomoyo started to shiver in joy and her hair swayed left to right, left to right, left to right.

"When do you leave? In a couple of weeks? I'm packing everything for you! We have to go shopping, wait what am I talking about? I own a clothing store! Only the best for my Sakura!"

"Actually, I leave tomorrow…" Sakura hesitated, closing her eyes for the lashing she knew she was about to receive. Tomoyo kept rambling until she absorbed the information that Sakura gave her.

"WHAT! You're leaving TOMORROW!" Tomoyo screamed again as her mind was whirling with how she could possibly pack all the clothes she wanted for Sakura.

"Uhh, yeah… tomorrow… About packing, it's okay! I'll just pack tonight… you know, I don't want you to uhh, take time away from Syaoran. Hehehe…" Sakura was slowly backing out of her chair, grabbing her purse discreetly, took out money to pay the bill, ready to hightail it out of there when Tomoyo was going to jump. And she wasn't disappointed. Tomoyo pounced, and Sakura ran out the café door. The other woman soon ran out the door, chasing the emerald eyed woman down the sidewalk.

"What do you mean! Do you know how essential packing is! Do you know the joys of setting the mood by clothing! Of course I'm helping you pack! Syaoran? Syaoran who! Tonight, it's all me, you, and packing! Muahahaha!" Tomoyo caught up with Sakura within 10 seconds. Funny, how Sakura was the famed athlete and Tomoyo was the delicate lady. But then again, when Tomoyo wanted something, she would get it. The people standing on the sidewalk were able to see a woman dragging the other, hurrying to get by. Some of them were able to hear distinctly the woman being dragged saying "But Moyo! I have work!"

After Tomoyo called in to say that Sakura would not be returning, she dragged Sakura into one of her many T.D. boutiques. The sign T.D. glittered, and one could determine just how expensive the boutique would be by looking at the sign. The actual store was impressive, looking small outside, but once you stepped in, you would get lost by the numerous clothes. On the walls were pictures of a woman, and one woman only: an emerald eyed woman that had been coerced into modelling the designer's brand by the designer's wonderful puppy dog look, a perfect combination with the perfect pout. The woman modelling the clothes gave many sensual poses, immediately attracting the men who had been shopping with their girlfriends. Two women rushed inside the expensive boutique, well, one woman rushed inside, forcefully pulling the other with her. The sales clerks stared at the two customers, annoyed at the ruckus they were causing with their voices. It was clear that the two women were in a conflict, one persuading the other to take some things while the other attempting to refuse: the key word, attempting.

"Excuse me! This is not some playground, this is a boutique! This is not a place to act childish and immature; act your age! If you are not going to buy anything, I suggest you to leave before I call security!" One of the sales clerks walked around the counter, crossing her arms across her chest in a stance of defense. The two women turned from each other to stare at the woman that had dared to tell them off. The purple haired woman's amethyst eyes glittered dangerously as the emerald eyed woman sighed, knowing the scene she would cause.

"And who do you f think you are?" Tomoyo asked furiously. Sakura just stayed back to watch the fight surfacing. 'Go Moyo, go…' She thought dully, knowing Tomoyo was going to win, considering how this was _her _boutique and all.

"I'm Kamano Yuki, head manager of this boutique! Who do you think you are!" The other woman shot back. Meanwhile, the other employees watched this ongoing conflict. One of them glanced at the companion of the troublemaker. The auburn haired woman's back was turned to the counter and then, the woman turned around, giving a quick look at the rest of the boutique. Then the pictures caught her. They were all around the boutique walls. She just stared in wonderment, amazement, and then embarrassment. 'Aiieee! These are all pictures of me! How-when-why…oh yeah! Arghh… that stupid promise I made her about modelling all of her pictures. How could I have promnised her! Oh yeah… her puppy dog look.' The woman that glanced at her had a feeling of familiarity running through her. Then she saw them; she saw Sakura's emerald eyes and then looked at the wall behind her. They were the same person! They were the same person! Her feet moved quickly to tell her co-workers about this new revelation. Soon, they were all staring at Sakura who was oblivious to it all. She just waited for the two women beside her to stop their yelling.

"Who do you f think I am, you f piece of sh!" Tomoyo yelled back.

"Some lowlife nobody, that can't get a job as classy as me, that acts like she's in kindergarten, with the mouth of a gangster!" This woman was treading on dangerous ground as Tomoyo started to growl. Sakura had enough and interrupted.

"Moyo, just tell them who you are. You can fire her later if you want. Just tell them!" Sakura, the peacemaker attempted to stop the feud between both women. Yuki just snorted, as if that b could fire her! Tomoyo smiled devillishly at Sakura, who was now starting to get afraid.

"So, aren't you going to tell me who you are, oh-so-high-and-mighty-queen?" Yuki laughed as if she had found out that she was going to be crowned empress of the universe. The other employees looked at the conflict, too scared to interrupt, not knowing the high person who had brought the amazing model into the boutique.

"I am…" Pausing for effect, and it worked as the co-workers of this woman fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence. "Daidouji Tomoyo, designer and _owner _of every single T.D. in the world, that's who I think I am." There she went, Sakura thought. Now, to see what all these women would do now. Yuki however, started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You? You are not Daidouji Tomoyo! She only wears her own brand and" Yuki trailed off, inspecting Tomoyo's clothes closely. Everything Tomoyo wore reeked of wealth and excellent quality, obviously everything from T.D. Designs as the small T.D. insignia was stitched masterfully on some corner or piece of her clothes. Tomoyo smirked smugly as the woman had trailed off. The employees in the background rushed forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello Miss Daidouji! We're extremely sorry about our treatment to you!"

"Please forgive us, please!"

"We just love your designs!"

They just poured out flattering compliments and Tomoyo accepted them graciously. Sakura was still in the back, inspecting her nails, then she looked at her watch. It was nearing 3:00 p.m.. "Moyo, it's almost 3. I really don't think that we're going to have time to"

"Nonsense! It's only 3! This is my boutique and we're going to go all out!" An energetic Tomoyo bounced across the store, picking clothing ranging from undergarments to tank tops to suits, including accessories and shoes for each outfit. To top it off, she picked out bags: one for makeup, two handbags, and three cases for luggage. The employees watched in amazement as the designer rushed back and forth like crazy. Of course, they had asked for Tomoyo and Sakura's autographs. Tomoyo had bragged about Sakura's status as top physician in Japan; another bout of worshiping was in order. Of course, Yuki had apologized profusely and Tomoyo accepted it, saying she liked how Yuki kept order. What a change…

Four hours later, at 7:00 pm, everything was packed. A limo took Sakura and Tomoyo to Sakura's luxurious penthouse in _the _classiest condo in Tokyo. Tomoyo had instructed her driver to carry the luggage and follow them. Tomoyo had organized what Sakura was going to wear tomorrow and how to wear each outfit. Sakura thanked Tomoyo even though she was grimacing at how foolish she was going to look, carrying three pieces of heavy luggage at the airport and how Eriol would think of her. She shook off all thoughts and she called the hospital, informing Ria of her plans; Ria would be in charge of everything until she got back. Soon she washed up and fell asleep.

"Syao! You will not believe it! Guess what!" Tomoyo shouted as she entered their large mansion. A man walked down the stairs, rubbing his ears mockingly. Tomoyo just glared, but a smile bloomed on her face as he made a heart shape with his fingers and pointed them at his heart then to her. They embraced and then Tomoyo was back to speaking a hundred words per second. Syaoran chuckled as she told him about her day; she got to the part about Futamiya and her eyes sparked with anger. Syaoran was surprised at the fury she had directed towards this man.

"This friggin' moron was a complete ahole! You will not imagine how he acted in front of Kura! He acted as if he was God's gift to women and was sure that Sakura would accept his offer! Sakura had obviously told the guy to back off numerous times before! Sheesh!" Tomoyo rambled on about this man, oblivious to how Syaoran dazed off. 'Another man is interested in Sakura… I'm over her. Hell, I'm the one that broke it off with her. But then, why am I feeling this clenching in my heart… I should not be feeling this way. I love Tomoyo and only her.' He relaxed as he listened to her talk about lunch, she had omitted the part about Sakura's trip to England on purpose, and then she went on about the rest of her day, again omitting the reason why Sakura and her were at one of her boutiques. Into the night, the couple snuggled up on their bed; Tomoyo sat up and turned to face Syaoran. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"Syao, there is something I didn't tell you about today." Tomoyo hesitantly bit out. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

"What didn't you tell me? You sounded really excited." Syaoran replied sitting up as well now. Tomoyo brushed her bangs out of her face and spoke excitedly.

"Kura's going to England tomorrow! For two months! That's why we were at my boutique!" Tomoyo rubbed her hands in anticipation as she imagined the meeting of Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran was even more confused.

"Why is Kura going to England? Is she planning to open another branch there?"

"No, silly! Eriol invited her up to stay with him out of the blue! I guess he had missed her SO much! Isn't that sweet?" Tomoyo was lost in her dreams of her best friend and her ex-lover getting together and marrying and having a hundred children… Syaoran on the other hand was quiet; he was contemplating on just calling Sakura and forbidding her to go see Eriol. 'Why is she going to England? What does Eriol have that I don't! …What's wrong with me… I'm married happily to a wonderful wife. I'm the one that broke Sakura's heart; am I starting to doubt Tomoyo's and my relationship? Does part of me still love Sakura?' Tomoyo soon fell asleep with a smile on her face, while Syaoran stayed the night thinking about his relationships with Tomoyo and Sakura, Sakura and Eriol's relationship, and imagining how close Sakura and Eriol would become in England. In other words, he was… jealous.

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

Platinumwish: Hello! I removed this story, but I changed a few things and I uploaded a new chapter! Yay! I can't believe I actually wrote the second chapter… -;; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!


	3. Meet the Friends

Saturday, April 30, 2005 Fanfiction Story Grace Kim

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  
Incapable of Falling 

'Wow… this, this is unbelievable. I never thought that I would be ditching work and visiting Eriol of all people! …Time sure changes people…' Sakura was pondering over her life and her past experiences as she gazed pensively out the window in the First Class section of the Japanese Airlines plane. Then, she felt it. Not turning around, she used the card she had created a while ago: The Reveal. Even though she had duties and work to do, Sakura had not stopped practicing her magic. She became the most powerful sorceress in the world at the age of 14; who knew what she could accomplish now? There was a man staring intensely at her, two seats back diagonally. Even though he was quite handsome with his cute dimples, angelic blond hair, and his sky blue eyes, he reminded her too much of Futamiya Ryuchi. She groaned inwardly and rolled her emerald eyes. 'Not another idiot! …Oh wait, he could be staring at the woman next to me, yes… that's probably it…' The woman next to her looked to be in her late 20s and was quite pretty; chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes.

The rest of the plane ride seemed fairly normal, minus a few men in business suits attempting to strike up a conversation with her. 'Shouldn't they be in the Business Class section with the way they're dressed? Sheesh! I'm not even a businesswoman! Can't they tell!' Sakura was wearing a casual yet sophisticated ivory shirt that hugged her upper body gracefully and a flowing skirt with a delicate nature-styled print that revealed her slender legs. She had acquired a cherry blossom tattoo in her 18th year on her right ankle. She had decided to grow her auburn hair down to the small of her back; Tomoyo had pulled her hair back into an intentionally messy ponytail with a custom-made T.D. hair clip, designed with crystals and stylishly cut gems. Sakura hated gold and would never wear gold for the life of her. So she didn't protest when Tomoyo made her wear an adorable matching jewelry set made of platinum; a pair of simple diamond earrings, necklace, and anklet. To sum it up, Sakura looked beautiful.

'I wonder how much longer the plane ride's going to be…' With that very thought, the pilot announced that they would be landing within 15 minutes and that everyone should be buckled down in their seats. Sakura was reminded why she hated plane rides; the lifting off and the landing. Her ears had never ceased to pop in each and every one of the planes that she had been on. As the plane was landing, she was forced to put her head in between her knees for the pressure was greatly hurting her ears. Finally, they had landed. Sakura opened her eyes as everyone was lining up to leave. Quickly grabbing her purse, she put her sandals back on. The man that reminded her of Futamiya was right behind her. She thought nothing of it until his hand tapped her on the shoulder. 'Aiieee… EVERY single plane ride this happens…' Smiling pleasantly, she turned around. "Yes? May I help you?"

The man smiled back, thinking that he had a chance with her. "I couldn't help but notice your ravishing beauty and I've been of thinking nothing but your beauty ever since I first laid eyes on you. Haven't I seen you someplace before? (1)"

Was this all that men cared about? Beauty, appearance, looks? Sakura scoffed at the man's attempt of a pickup line. Even SHE could come up with a better one. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore. (1) Now if you'll excuse me…" She had turned away and headed into the airport. The man followed her.

The man just did not get the message! She turned around furiously at his sixth pathetic attempt to score points with her. She had just about enough of his idiotic mentality and was prepared to get his hand of her arm when a masculine voice interrupted her. Groaning inwardly again, she turned around to face the man and gasped. "Eriol!" The man supposedly named Eriol gave her a small grin before turning his gaze sharply back on the man that held her arm in his grip.

"Excuse me… I do believe that the lady does not appreciate you grabbing onto her like that."

"And who do you think you are telling me what do to?" The man spoke back in reply.

"I am nothing to her, merely her fiancé. But I suppose that is not enough, is it?" At this remark, Sakura turned to Eriol in disbelief and a measure of excitement. 'Oh wait, he's only saying that to get me out of this sticky situation… he doesn't really love me in that way.'

"And that has to do with anything because…" The man once again replied snidely.

Sakura had really had enough and interrupted. "Now see here, you, you, you… womanizer! What makes you think that I WOULD EVER LIKE YOU! You've done NOTHING but hit on me ever since you saw me! Now, if you would excuse my fiancé and me…" Sakura grabbed Eriol's hand and pulled him away, leaving the blond in embarrassment.

"Wow Kura, I never knew you had that in you! Congrats!" Eriol laughed as Sakura pouted and glared at him.

"That buffoon has made me miserable since the second I saw him! The idiot made seven pathetic attempts with his pathetic pickup lines! Sheesh! Anyways, I haven't seen you in such a long time! I've missed you." She was still holding onto his hand and when he squeezed it tenderly, she finally realized that she had yet to let go. Embarrassed, she tried to pull away when he held on. She looked up into his eyes and saw warmth, longing, hurt, passion, and another emotion that she could not place. She finally pulled her hand away and hugged him with all her strength, not wanting to let him go. He put his arms around her comfortable, breathing in the scent of the woman he had loved for so long. "You've grown so much! Why in the world are you so tall!… And I thought I was tall!" Sakura stuck out her tongue as he poked her right cheek. He stood 6'2, seeming like a giant over her pretty tall 5'7.

"Maybe it's because you're a shorty!" He joked as she linked her right arm to his left.

"By the way, where is your luggage? Shouldn't we go and fetch it?"

"Oh, Tomoyo said that she already sent it. She said that it should be at your house by today… I tried to argue with her that there is no point when I could just take it on the plane with me… but you know how she gets…"

"Ohhh… the Daidouji Tomoyo look, the one that has everyone running for cover?" He teased, making her blush. He lead in outside where it was bright and sunny. Many turned to stare at the two, dressed immaculately and looking stunning. When Sakura noticed this, she blushed a light pink while Eriol merely gave a shrug. However, she noticed that more than half of these people kept bowing to them. She asked Eriol this and he gave an innocent smile. Sakura shook her head and laughed exasperatedly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a straight answer from him.

"Eri, where are we going? Are we going to take a taxi?"

"Kura, how would you like to ride in a carriage?" Eriol spoke softly, leading her to the single carriage that had lined up on the road. Sakura gaped, amazed, for she had never ridden in a carriage before.

"Wow! This is so pretty! Look at the beautiful horses! Aww… they're so adorable!" She gushed, petting the horses' heads. The driver looked at her in wonderment. 'I wonder where His Grace found a lady such as her…'

"Yes, they are quite the beauties aren't they? The one on the left is named Midnight and the other is named Twilight. Yes, quite ironic, isn't it?" Eriol helped her get into the carriage and off the carriage went. Sakura enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the countryside that they had entered. She "oohed" and "ahhed" everything, even the simple pattern of the sky. Eriol gave many admiring glances toward her, all of them unnoticed by Sakura.

The carriage was slowing to a stop and in front of them, was an estate so magnificent that she could not tear her eyes off it. It was surrounded with beautiful statues, sculptures, and fountains. Even though Sakura was extremely wealthy, she had no time to truly spend time on decorating. Her estate was exquisite as well, but less decorative. 'I'll get some ideas on how to decorate my home from him.' Eriol held out his hand for Sakura to get off. Then he changed his mind about it as he lifted her as if she were nothing but a feather out of the carriage with his powerful two hands and twirled her around. Sakura shrieked and laughed with pleasure as he finally set her down. He held out his arm as a gentleman would and she linked her arm around his like a lady of title would. The doors opened and the two walked in. However, a manservant quickly whispered something into Eriol's ear that made him laugh. Turning to Sakura, he spoke, "Apparently, a few of my friends are more than eager to find out where I whisked away to today. How would you like meeting some of them?" Sakura pondered for a moment and quickly said yes. "Winston, could you please get Mia to prepare the room next to mine? Thank you."

Eriol lead Sakura into a large room with their arms still linked. In the room sat two men and one woman. They all stared in surprise as Eriol brought Sakura into the room, smiling. They all stood as Eriol told them to introduce themselves. The man with fiery red hair and green-blue eyes started, "The name's Wiles. Ian Jonathan Christoph Wiles the Fourth, Duke of the Edenrose Estate who is looking for an emerald-eyed princess to bear his child." Sakura laughed at his James Bond impersonation and giggled at his attempt to wow her, while Eriol just laughed at shook his head at his friend's Casanova attempt. The man with brown hair was next.

"Hello, I am William Gregory Charles Lodge the Third, Count of the Lodge Family. Please excuse this idiot's manners. I'm afraid he's had too much alcohol than he is able to handle." He grinned and winked at Sakura who was surprised at his laid-back temperament. She had thought that he would be cold and more serious. The blonde-haired woman had a sharp gaze directed at Sakura, reluctant to introduce herself but with a look from Eriol, introduced herself.

"I am Countess Catherine Anita Moonstone of the Moonstone Foundation. Now, who are you?" Her tone was pleasant, but underlined with a cool indication towards Sakura. Ian and William winced at her tone, while Sakura had a smile plastered on her face. Eriol's heart beat accelerated as he felt Sakura's heart twist at Sapphire's words. However, he waited for Sakura's introduction before he did anything rash.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I am Kinomoto Sakura, or as you would say here Sakura Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eriol put his right arm around Sakura's waist, leading her upstairs to her room so she could retire. The three figures in the room sat in silence as they awaited Eriol's return. Eriol re-entered the room and sat down. His friends were quite curious as to what the stunning lady's connetion with Eriol was.

"Who does that woman think she is, throwing herself all over you, Eriol-honey!" The blonde woman yelled impatiently. Eriol stared at her in disbelief.

"That woman is my best friend and you have NO right to speak to her in that manner. If I ever hear you speaking badly towards her, mark my words, Catherine… I will do something rash." Eriol replied harshly. The other men were quite shocked with Eriol's mannerisms towards Catherine.

"Am I right to presume that the woman is Kinomoto Fujitaka's daughter?" Inquired William. Catherine was angry and did not understand why this blasted woman was so important. Eriol smiled and laughed.

"Always the first one on your feet, aren't you, William?" Ian looked surprised at this revelation and then put two and two together. Catherine was still puzzled.

"What! It's not like the girl has a title or anything. Why are you regarding her as if she's important!" Catherine fumed. Ian rolled his eyes.

"She's the heiress to the Kinomoto Corporations. Kinomoto Fujitaka is the son of Kinomoto Amano, the multi-billionaire. However, he did not want to be a businessman and became an archaeologist. After his many expeditions, he became a world-renowned archaeologist. After becoming even wealthier on his own, he finally decided to please his father and invested heavily in stocks, changing professions and becoming a businessman. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world. Her late mother, previously known as Amamiya Nadeshiko, was the model and granddaughter of the powerful Amamiya Masaki, the former ruler of the Business world. Sakura's older brother is Kinomoto Touya, world-famous soccer captain of the Japanese soccer team; her aunt is Daidouji Sonomi, owner of the Daidouji Toys Inc.; and her second cousin and best friend is Daidouji Tomoyo, famous fashion designer of the twenty-first century. She has quite the connections." William spoke with conviction. Eriol smiled as Ian and Catherine gaped at this information.

"Well, you sure know your stuff… Wait a second, how did you know all this!" Ian asked his friend in amazement. William shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It helps if you keep in touch with the world once in a while, Ian." Smugly, Catherine spoke again.

"Well, who cares if she has connections? She probably does nothing for a living! I bet that she is nothing but a money-moocher and a cheap whore, right Eriol-honey!" Eriol's royal blue eyes turned ice cold as he spoke coldy.

"I suggest you not to put words into my mouth and refrain yourself from calling me anything but Eriol. Sakura is an amazing person and does not "mooch" money off her family. She is a world famous cardio-vascular surgeon and owns many international Kinomoto Hospitals, all funded by herself. Don't you EVER call Sakura a whore or cheap at all. Do I make myself clear?" Eriol glared at Catherine, who merely huffed and turned away. 'Catherine is my friend, but if she continues to act this way towards Sakura and me, she will not only lose a friendship: she will lose an alliance.' He turned to Ian and William who were amazed by this new bit of information.

"What is your relationship with her Eriol? For almost ten years, I thought that you were homosexual! But this new turn of events has rendered me wrong. Go on with it. And please, try not to be too vague." Ian asked eagerly. William and Catherine turned to face Eriol in interest as well.

"My, my… what happened to the friends I knew? Cornering someone like that. Tsk, tsk, tsk…Well, I met her when I was 10 years old in school in Japan. My mother sent me over there to meet my cute little des- cousin from Hong Kong." Eriol spoke as he glanced at all of his friends, amused by their behaviour.

"That's it? That's all the information you're giving us?" William asked exasperatedly. The three looked disappointed at the little information Eriol had given them.

"What more could there be? Oh, look at the time… it's getting late. Why don't you leave and we'll plan another meeting sometime." Eriol said, heading them to the door. Ian and William laughed as they were pushed by Eriol. Catherine was reluctant to leave as she stared at Eriol.

"Are you sure you want me to leave? I think I should stay to keep you company or-"

"No, everything's fine. You should get going. It is not safe for a lady of your status to stay at a man's house alone and unaccompanied. I will be seeing you all another time. Thank you for coming over. Bye! Have a pleasant trip home!" Eirol shouted as his three friends left on their own beautiful carriages. He sighed in relief as he thought of Sakura. He smiled as he headed up the winding marble staircase. The chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling glistened as sunlight poured through the windows and struck them. He was about to head into his own room when he thought of Sakura. He hesitantly opened the door leading to her room. Sakura was laid out on the structure of the bay window. She was sleeping peacefully with a serene smile on her face. The large windows in her room shone brightly on her, creating the image of an angel. Eriol lifted her carefully not to wake her and lay her on top of the king-sized bed that seemed to swallow her slender figure.

He figured that she would be uncomfortable in her clothes, and saw her luggage on the floor. There were three cases. He groaned; all the work of the vicious Daidouji Tomoyo, no doubt. He quickly opened the cases, looking for her pajamas. He closed one case full of outfits; the other one was full of shoes; and the last one was left to open. He opened it up and blushed scarlet red. This case was full of her undergarments. He quickly rifled through her underwear and bras, looking for her pajamas. The closest piece of clothing that would resemble nightwear was a slinky black silk lingerie piece. Eriol gulped as he tried to remove thoughts of Sakura in this. 'Tomoyo! Arghh! You did this on purpose, didn't you! To torture me!' He closed the case and thought. He stood on his feet and went into his room. He pulled out a comfortable white shirt that he wore often. He called for Mia and told her to put the shirt on Sakura carefully, to not disturb her. Mia laughed inwardly as she saw His Grace's face redden as he gave her instructions.

Eriol's face finally cooled down as he lay down on his bed, pondering over Sakura and what would happen during her trip.

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

Platinumwish: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in quite a while! I was kind of busy with schoolwork and extra-curriculars… Actually, I have four major projects right now that I should have started on… considering how they're all due on Monday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
